


Dollhouse

by Myzz_Queen_Bee



Series: A Bit On The Crazy Side. [2]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myzz_Queen_Bee/pseuds/Myzz_Queen_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petey's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollhouse

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have motivation to post Petey's POV took like fivever.

Pov: Petey

 

Another day at Bullworth Academy. I really thought my parents would take me out of here by now, I mean they did send me here for some peace and quiet, but that was last year. Nothing about this school is pleasing at all. Everything is just miserable. Also having no friends is just terrible. I'm too cool to be a dork, and I'm too dorky to be anything else. I mean there's always Gary. Sure he bully's me like crazy and is more of a bother than a friend, but at least he's there... sometimes. 

I walk through the school and wonder if today I could make it to the school store with out being robbed of the little money I had for a new school sweater. For the luck of me at least, the prefects were controlling the bullies that would rob me. I head to the store and see the vest I wanted. It was a different shade of blue from the one that they assign you when you get here. I still had the same one as last year because the bullies as previously mentioned stole my money for a new everything before this time. 

I look up to the adult behind the counter. He notices I'm here and shoots me a glare. 

"What you want twerp?" he barks at me. I jump back. I calm my nerves.

"I was wondering if you had that dark blue..." with out another chirp from me he tossed me the sweater in small and stuck his hand out. 

"I've been seeing you eyeing it for a the past year, though you would never ask." he said with a smirk. 

"Well, I was always bullied out of money so never could get it." a nervous smile plasters my face. He looks disappointed shaking his head,

"The delinquents would even let runts like you rot quietly huh? They just had to bring you into the drama of this school?" he said with his smirk returning to his tired face. I smiled handing him my money. 

"Keep the change" i say walking away from the man. I knew I should have taken the few dollars for a soda or two later but he was nice. 

I walk back to my dorm to get changed and I see a person I haven't seen before sitting on the coach. He doesn't know I'm the biggest loser in the whole school yet. I go to my room and quickly change into my new school vest. I walk out hoping he didn't leave, and to my luck, he did. Maybe he went to his room? 

I go to the only vacant room I know of in the dorms and sure enough there he was. Bare back, muscles flexing as he lifted his shirt above his head. I can feel my face flush red as he turns a little and I can see his muscular chest. He undoes his jeans and bents down revealing his briefs leaving little for the mind to imagine. I turn laying flat against the wall outside of his room. What seems like a lifetime and a half, I hear his sit on his bed. Now's my chance. I enter the room and act like I stumbled into his room for the first time. 

"Hey, how you doing? You must be the new kid." I say with a nervous smile but calm voice. I step towards his and stick my hand out. "I'm Pete, Pete Kolwalski." I say very eager to make a new friend. He stares at me with a angry expression. 

"Jimmy Hopkins and don't ask me how I'm doing." he pushes himself out of the bed ignoring my hand. I sign shaking my head back and forth, Was I that much of a loser that it showed that badly?

"I've been here five minutes and already people want me dead." i slowly turn just watching him pace. "Even my parents didn't hate me this quickly." he says very calmly with a pinch of anger. 

"Well welcome to Bullworth I say walking to him before my eye caught someone walking into the room. Jimmy has notice. 

"Great, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent." he says with attitude. Gary strolls in destroying my little chance at friends. 

"Yeah, I've been expelled from anywhere halfway decent" he says swinging his arms. "'cause I'm really bad. Give up the tough act pal." Gary barks his order to Jimmy. Anger floods Jimmy as he clenches his fist. 

"Hey man what's your problem?" without missing a beat Gary responses. 

"ADD primarily, but also life, my parents, this school, western civilization, but really honestly enough about me." As I try to escape the humiliation Gary would definitely lay on he grabs my shoulder and pulls me under his arm. "Oh, see you met the dorms mascot, Ladies and Gentlemen I give you femme-boy!" he announces to the room. I could feel his smirk creep onto his face. "the girlest bot in school." she shoves me away. "Petey, haven't you got some imaginary friends to annoy?" I was angry, but I'm not going to act like the rest of the idiots in school.

"Why don't you leave me alone Gary?" i say trying to be rough and failing. 

"Heh, look at you! "leave me alone Gary I'm really self important that I've finally hit puberty. What's your problem? I'm just being nice to the new kid as he passes through Bullworth on his inevitable journey to prison." he says shaking Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy pushes it off and walks to his bed. 

"Look, I got to unpack. Would you guys mine getting out of here? He says. I can hear his irritation. 

"Oh, now look what you have done Pete, Jimmy can't stand you already." Gary says leaving the room. He's right, I'm a total loser. I sigh and leave the room giving Jimmy a half hearted smile and wave as I leave his. room.

I walk over to my room and throw myself on my bed. "I really messes that one up." I say to myself and as if invited Gary walks into my room. 

"You really did femme-boy, but don't worry, another new kid is coming tomorrow and this one is a girl maybe she won't care how much of a homo you are and be friends with you." he laughs at his own remark. "Then, again your personally is probably what keeps you from friends in the first place so never mind." he basically laughs in my face. 

"You Gary, maybe she's a sociopath like you and the both of you can torture each other like a the sadist you are!" I snap. I can see Gary's face furrows in rage. I slide to the other side of the bed giving space for me to escape. Gary closes the space just as quick and I'm pinned to the wall. 

"Well, Petey I don't think I quite heard what said." he says into my ear. I blush at the closeness. I can feel almost all of him on me. I though he was just all skin and bone. He seems to have muscle on him. I place my hands against the wall when I realize I was about rest them around his waist. 

"I said, maybe she's a sociopath like you and both of you can torture each other like the sadist you are..." i say in a much smaller voice. The angry in his face turned to a smile. He turn us around and pushed me on the bed. T his mistake it was too much for me and I rolled to the other side. I quickly stumbled to my feet and run to the common room in the dorms knowing Gary couldn't get to me there. 

Gary always tried to do his dirty things on me, but good for me something always happens in my favor for me to escape. I wasn't strong enough to fight back but the universe was keeping my virginity safe. Thank you. 

When enough time had passed that I knew Gary wasn't in my room anymore, I went to it checking my bathroom wardrobe, and under my bed to make sure Gary wouldn't sneak attack me. When I finished scoping all the hiding places I close my door, lock it and put a chair under for extra precaution. 

I throw myself on my bed and snuggle up against my oddly warm pillow and slow slip into sleep. Time stop when I realized what was keeping me so warm. I basically jump out of my skin and race to the door throwing the chair between me and the bed. and unlocking the door and running out into the hallway. I came to the realization I had no where to run to. Jimmy's room. I ran to the already open door and jump into the empty bed making myself as flat as possible.

I could hear foot steps approach. I tried to muffle my sobs, but it wasn't in my favor as it just made me choking noise escape my mouth. I fell the blankets lift and a body slips in beside me. AS soon as the other person rolls having our chest touching and pinning me to the bed do I feel the fear escape me. 

"What the fuck, Petey is that you?" the angry yells of Jimmy probably will never making me feel as safe again. I feel hot tears roll down my cheeks and laughter escapes me. "Wow, you ok Petey?" Jimmy ask me seeing my face. I look into his eyes and see that he is scared. I guess seeing people crying is a weakness he has. 

"I though you were..." I stop. Why am I protecting Gary? "Kirby and Trent..." I lied though I think my broken sobs must have sold a convincing statement. 

"Well, bone heads like them won't dare come to my room he says lifting himself by pinning my arms down. I look at his face again and see a smirk on it. Wow, he's hot. I felt heat flood my face as me a Jimmy stare at each other for a moment. Jimmy jumps off of the bed putting his hand behind his neck rubbing it in embarrassment. "Haha, you can stay but you're sleeping on the floor..." 

I got off the bed and he put down the school comforter on the floor between his bed and the wardrobe. Then he pulled and another one from the wardrobe and put on top of it . He then pulled a blanket out and handed it to me. Crawling into his bed he threw me the fluffier of the two pillows he had and went under the top layer of sheets and curled up for warmth. 

"You can have the blanket. I'll just..."

No it's fine, just go to sleep already." He barks at me. I jump back and lay onto of the two comforters and wrap the blanket around me. I take in the smell of the blanket and can get the whiff of someone else's body odor. Is this what Jimmy smells like? I love it! I let out a breathe moan exhaling from the blanket. 

"You ok Petey?" he asks lifting his head from the bed. It was too dark to see me in the corner of the room I was in thankfully because I was as red as a beet. 

"Yeah, my back just hurts is all." I say covering my trail of hormones from escaping into the air. Jimmy shrugs too tired to care and fills into his bed basically passing out. He just going to sleep in his uniform? Not even gonna take off his clothes. What a tease. My mind is getting out of control. I never had such nasty thoughts before this day. I turn on my side curling my legs to my chest and soon slip into sleep. For once in my whole time at this school, I sleep through the whole night. 

 

 

That morning went well. I was able to get to my room and shower. Gary left my bed messy though, guess he doesn't sleep well here either. I walk out my to my room with the towel wrapped around my waist and see Jimmy laying sprawled out on my bed. I feel the heat spread through my whole body making me a flushed pink all over. Jimmy looks over at my body and see me basically naked and smirks. 

"Wow, you're really curvy for a guy." he laughs a little. I turn redder as I quickly grab my stuff for today and change in the bathroom. I enter my room again only this time I'm more suitable for the public eye. 

"What are you doing here?" I ask nervous because he say my bare body. 

"Well, I don't know where any of these classes are so I was hoping for a quick tour from the only person who seems trustable in this school." he says with his normal voice that always sounded irritated. I nod and lead him to the school. Before we could enter the stair was covered with students watching in a circle silently as something happened. Jimmy pushed us to the center to see a girl just a little taller than me smashing the face of the leader of the bully clique in the face with her pink suit case.

"Am I asking to be raped now? Does the brick at the bottom of the my bag scream Rape Me." voice spouted over the sound of bone breaking. I heard someone shriek and we all knew to run because the prefects were coming. The girl just continued to crush the bullies face. 

"Come Petey into the school." Jimmy says dragging us into the school. Once we enter anyone who had seen the gore was in here talking about it. Be fore I knew it I was alone as Gary had snatched Jimmy away giving him the grand tour. I guess I'll just go to Art early. I realized I forgot all of my stuff back in my dorm. I leave the school building and see the girl with brunette locks was snatched up in the arms of prefect and the bully was being carried off to the nurses by his buddy's. 

Walking back to my dorm was easier than ever since the campus seemed to be paranoid about the small girl taking down a bully twice her size with ease. Walking into the building I could see the nerds were all in the commons talking about something I can't quite hear. I ignore it and enter my room. I grab my stuff from my desk and head for class. At the stair class I am stopped by Gary and Jimmy and see that the tour had successfully confused Jimmy. Not the sharpest tool in the shed? 

"Well, now that Jimmy knows what prison is like why don we go get breakfast?" Gary says in his voice that I know is safe. He rarely was ever in that safe state. He seemed to always be on the offensive or defensive. It was nice to finally feel like I had friends. When we enter the building we stop the small talk to see the she-devil entering the room from the cafeteria. He eyes lay dead on us and I was petrified. The other too weren't as affected by shaken to say the least. Hearing her heels click against the floor sent shock waves rippling through my spine and I knew she was the purest of evil. Once she was three feet away I could feel her aura radiate power. It was some what familiar. 

"Can I help you?" she kisses at us. Jimmy speaks up for us.

"Yeah, you the girl that smashed that kids face in earlier?" she rolls her eyes and smile. 

"Yes, that would be me the amazing Staronyx. Does it feel amazing meeting perfection in person? Because it should haha!" she laughs. Without thinking I comment her boisterousness. 

"Hey look Gary, it another sociopath maybe crazy enough for you? " all the eyes in our small group dart at me. I swallow hoping I would live from my under thought comment. 

"Petey, don't you go and run that mouth of yours in front of the nice lady!" Gary says punching me in the gut. It was hard enough for me slip from consciousness for what I thought was a few seconds. I look up to see her in Jimmy's face licking her fingers and Gary was laughing. I wanted to push her off of Jimmy, but I couldn't move. She notices Gary's laughter and her hand fly's to his crotch and she pins him to the wall. She begins liking his face and says something but it's all to fuzzy to hear. She let's go of his crotch and I could see he was hard. He slides down the wall hitting the floor with a little thump. 

The she-devil looks down at me with a smirk as Jimmy lifts me and Gary up walking us to class. I stare into her eyes as and she looks as if she was the most powerful person on earth. From what I can see, she is a tyrant, and with her power, her sexuality, the school better brace itself for the storm she is about bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently reading the next chapter of Petey's Pov. Its gonna be long and stuff so brace yourself.


End file.
